Dearest
by sebening
Summary: Jungkook tidak mau kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu sedih, apalagi patah hati. Kalau untuk Wonwoo, apapun ia lakukan. – GS! BTS/Seventeen Jeon Sibling. Meanie/KookMin.


_**Dearest**_

Cast :

Jungkook, fem!Wonwoo, Mingyu

(mentioned fem!jimin, taehyung, namjoon)

 _ **Warning**_ _!_

 _Genderswitch. High school AU._

Summary :

Jungkook tidak mau kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu sedih, apalagi patah hati. Kalau untuk Wonwoo, apapun ia lakukan.

* * *

Di Dunia ini ada dua orang yang tidak boleh didekati, pertama Park Jimin, pacar Jungkook dan yang kedua Jeon Wonwoo kakak Jungkook.

Jungkook sayang sekali dengan kakaknya yang kelawat imut ini. Walaupun ia masih _tidak sudi_ memanggilnya dengan sebutan _noona_ –Jungkook sebenarnya sangat sayang pada Wonwoo.

Jujur saja, kalau Wonwoo bukan kakaknya sudah pasti ia akan menjadikannya sebagai pacarnya. Agak lebay, tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

Orang lain bilang, Wonwoo itu pendiam, dingin, dan punya aura yang menyeramkan.

Jungkook tertawa saja mendengar.

Tidak tahu saja Wonwoo dirumah seperti apa.

Menurutnya, Wonwoo itu imut dan manis sekali. Setelah ibunya tiba tiba pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama ayahnya bertahun tahun yang lalu, Wonwoo sudah seperti pengganti ibunya. Dewasa dan penyabar, walau masih sering menangis.

Jungkook kira, Jeon Wonwoo mungkin saja orang tercengeng yang pernah ia temui. Sedikit-sedikit menangis. Tidak tahu saja dulu Jungkook –empat belas atau lima belas tahun yang lalu menangis lebih sering dan lebih kencang dari pada Wonwoo.

Apa lagi sejak meninggalnya Ayah mereka. Wonwoo semakin pendiam. Menjadi remaja yang sentimental dan emosional. Walaupun saat bersama Jungkook ia masih menjadi kakak yang penyayang dan menyenangkan. Jungkook tahu dibalik itu semua Wonwoo punya beban yang berat sekali.

Karena hal inilah, kenapa Jungkook bertekad akan selalu melindungi Wonwoo. Bahkan dari patah hati sekalipun.

Salah satuhal yang membuat Jungkook yang anti sekali dengan yang namanya wanita apa lagi percintaan berakhir naksir dengan Park Jimin juga karena ia mirip dengan kakaknya, mirip dengan Wonwoo.

Mulai dari cara mereka tertawa sampai bagaimana mereka berpakaian –alias _sweater paw_ dan pakaian _oversized_ setiap saat. Walaupun sifat mereka terlalu kontras, karena Wonwoo itu pendiam dan Jimin itu hiperaktif. Satu lagi, mereka sama sama akan selalu tertawa pada perkataan dan kelakuan Jungkook, bahkan yang tidak lucu sekalipun.

Saat Jungkook dan teman-temannya –yang entah bagaimana bisa– tiba tiba membicarakan tentang tipe ideal mereka masing-masing.

Namjoon bilang ia mau wanita yang modis dengan sepatu _Converse_ berwarna merah –duh, kalau ratusan fans Namjoon tahu, pasti ratusan pasang sepatu _Converse_ merah di toko toko langsung lenyap.

Dan Taehyung bilang ia mau gadis yang mirip seperti ibunya yang bersemangat, menyenangkan, dan rajin. Kalau saja ratusan fans Taehyung tahu, pasti mereka mendadak jadi bersemangat, menyenangkan, juga rajin. Jungkook, sih, ogah memiliki pacar seperti ibunya.

" _Yang seperti Wonwoo,_ " Begitu kata Jungkook saat ditanya tipe idealnya yang seperti apa.

Namjoon dan Taehyung sama sama melongo. Gadis dengan aura misterius, yang sering memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti Wonwoo itu dijadikannya tipe ideal?

Mereka ingin tertawa. Tapi terlalu takut kalau saja Jungkok akan menjadikan mereka rempeyek manusia pertama di dunia karena menertawakannya.

Jungkook sadar dan tahu apa yang dimaksud dari tatapan kedua sahabatnya itu. Pasti mereka kaget, _shock._

Memangnya apa salahnya? Wonwoo itu manis. Walau tatapan matanya yang mirip tatapan rubah itu agak menyeramkan. Tapi kalau kalian sudah mengenal Wonwoo dengan baik dan sudah tahu bagaimana sifat aslinya -yang hanya keluar saat ia hanya bersama Jungkook, pasti akan naksir. Jungkook yakin _seratus persen._

 _Toh_ , ia optimis, tidak akan ada gadis yang seperti Wonwoo di dunia ini. Wonwoo itu _limited edition_ , beruntunglah laki-laki yang nantinya akan menjadi suaminya.

Makanya, saat Jungkook tahu Wonwoo sedang naksir seseorang, ia cemburu berat. Jadi ia harus duluan dan lebih tahu dari Wonwoo tentang orang yang ditaksir Wonwoo. Bagaimana sifatnya, apa dia sudah punya pacar, atau sudah pernah pacaran. Lalu ia akan memberitahunya pada Wonwoo. Jadi Wonwoo tidak akan sakit hati kalau misalnya orang yang disukainya sudah punya pacar atau suka dengan orang lain.

Belakangan ini Wonwoo sentimentil sekali –walaupun biasanya dia memang agak lebih sentimental dan emosional dibandingkan dengan remaja pada umumnya. Tapi kali ini lebih dari biasanya. Kadang, kakaknya itu pulang sambil tertawa-tawa, tidak jarang juga ia pulang dengan menangis. Atu tiba tiba menangis sambil tertawa.

Jungkook jadi pusing sendiri melihat Wonwoo yang seperti orang gila.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jungkook memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang suka dengan seseorang, Jungkook,"

"Siapa?"

" _Kim Mingyu._ "

Besoknya, sesampainya Jungkook disekolah, ia langsung menghampiri kelas Kim Mingyu. Mengintrogasinya seperti tersangka kasus pembunuhan berantai.

Jungkook kenal Mingyu. Salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Kelewat tampan. Jungkook dan Mingyu cukup akrab juga, sebetulnya. Mereka satu klub basket dan klub kesenian. Tapi belum cukup akrab untuk bisa mengetahui apakah Mingyu sudah punya pacar atau belum. Jadilah pagi ini dia mendatangi Mingyu, menyeretnya paksa ke Toilet.

"kamu sudah punya pacar?" To-the-point, Jungkook benci basa-basi.

"Eeh, B-belum, tuh," Jawab Mingyu bersamaan dengan keluarnya seorang siswa berkacamata dari salah satu bilik toilet. Menatap mereka aneh.

Mingyu mulai risih, Jungkook masa bodo saja.

"Sedang suka seseorang?" Jungkook bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, sepertinya."

"Bagus," Jungkook tersenyum puas. Mingyu mendelik. Jungkook jadi salah tingkah.

"B-bukan begitu! Jangan berpikir yang aneh aneh! Aku masih normal dan punya pacar!" Ia bicara apa, sih? Memalukan sekali.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Mingyu ikut menghela nafas, lalu merapikan alamamater dan dasinya.

"Kenal Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Kenal. murid kelas 12, kakakmu, kan? kenapa?"

"Menurutmu dia bagaimana?" Pertanyaan berikutnya meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jungkook.

"Menurutku, dia manis. Tapi auranya gelap begitu, padahal dia manis kalau tersenyum. Yang seperti itu bikin penasaran," Ini pernyataan jujur Mingyu. Bukan karena ada adik Wonwoo disini sedang mengintrogasinya di Toilet.

"Begitu, ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Wonwoo suka padamu," Mingyu melotot mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menyukainya juga. Hanya saja, kalau misalnya kamu memang tidak suka dengannya, tolak baik-baik. Jangan buat kakakku itu makin suram karena patah hati." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Jungkook berbalik, hendak keluar dari Toilet.

"Tolong, ya, dia berharga sekali buatku." Jungkook tersenyum sebelum akhirnya benar benar keluar.

Mingyu masih diam disana. Agak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jungkook.

Wonwoo suka padanya _juga_?

 _Maaf, ya_ , Jungkook tadi ia berbohong soal sedang suka seseorang atau tidak.

Selang beberapa hari sejak kejadian Jungkook yang mengintrogasi Mingyu di Toilet, Wonwoo pulang dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna. Entah karena marah, malu, atau keduanya.

"Jungkook!" Jungkook yang sedang menonton televisi di kamarnya refleks menoleh kerah pintu yang dibanting Wonwoo.

"Hm?" Pasti masalah Kim Mingyu.

"Kamu bilang pada Mingyu, kan?!" _Tuh, kan_ , sudah pasti tentang Mingyu.

"Iya. Dari pada menunggunya menyadarinya sendiri, lebih cepat kalau aku beri tahu. Memangnya kenapa? Kamu ditolak?" Jungkook tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari TV, walau sebenarnya ia sedang bersiap kalau misalnya tiba tiba Wonwoo menangis kencang.

Wonwoo tiba tiba tersenyum. Wajahnya makin memerah, merona hebat. "T-tidak,"

Jungkook kali ini menatap Wonwoo yang menunduk malu. "Oh, ya?" Jungkook ikut tersenyum.

"Dia bilang dia juga suka padaku, Jungkook." Wonwoo sadar wajahnya sudah semerah kain sprei kasur Jungkook.

"Wah, selamat, ya. Jadi kapan aku ditraktir?"

* * *

 _ **End?**_ iya :D

Kapan terakhir kali aku post fanfic? Mei tahun lalu ( _Notice me_ , ya kalau gak salah) Bukan karena aku sibuk jadi gak bisa ngetik atau apa, masalahnya cuma fanfic yang aku coba ketik, selalu _gak selesai._ Sebetulnya banyak fanfic yang terbengkalai gitu aja di laptop yang gak selesai karena malesnya aku. Beruntung yang ini bisa selesai dan dipost. Walau gak terlalu pede setelah lama gak ngepost, semoga kalian suka.

 _Btw,_ aku berencana bikin sequel dari fanfic ini. Bisa jadi tentang hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo atau bisa juga versi Wonwoo- _nya_ (karena yang ini versi Jungkooknya) atau mugkin tentang KookMin-nya. Sekali lagi, ini baru rencana. Kapan aku mulai ngetik dan kapan bakal dipost cuma tuhan yang tau. Tergantung males, ya.


End file.
